<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gimme some sugar by BluBerryHon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622096">Gimme some sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBerryHon/pseuds/BluBerryHon'>BluBerryHon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lila salt, The class deserves LOVE and nothing less, class sugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:23:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBerryHon/pseuds/BluBerryHon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Bustiers class deserve HUGS. I’m sick of them being made out to be bullies or something worse, cuz people are salty over ONE episode, especially Adrien and Alya. So in this fic, I’m do my best to do them justice, I would love to take requests, but they must be class sugar with Lila salt inspired requests.<br/>I will do any ship, I dont much care cuz I think they’re all cute except Lila x anyone, or Chloe x Adrien. (I just see them as having a sibling dynamic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking requests cuz i absolutely do not know how to start this off- I’m new to this- well writing fics for this fandom anyway</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A little people of truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This isn’t exactly a salt story but more so Tikki gently calls Marinette out cuz i cant see it going any other way??<br/> Prompt suggested by : https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertheLordofBalance/pseuds/SilvertheLordofBalance </p><p>Hopefully this is something like what you wanted/ Had in mind!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is short- Still gettin the hang of fic writing-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette you shouldn’t sneak into his house!”</p><p>“Marinette you shouldn’t steal peoples phone..” </p><p>“Marinette-“</p><p>Over and over, Tikki felt as found herself trying to stop Marinette from doing something strange and it always seemed to have something to do with her crush on Adrien and at first the kwami thought her crush was cute, until she found she had his schedule mesmerized</p><p>She started to do things out of jealousy, or actively follow him around- of course, she loved her holder with her whole being, and still believed she was a good girl with a good heart but..her behavior was rarely mentioned, as everyone around her brushed it off and Tikki was becoming increasingly frustrated..especially when she had worked along side that mean Chloe girl just too sabotage Kagami because she had it in her head that she and Adrien would get married- why that mattered always escaped Tikkis grasp..humans still confused her even with her being centuries old at this point, Plagg often teased her for her lack of knowledge when it came to humans even when he himself didn’t understand them.</p><p>Even so Tikki had tried to understand and even be on Marinettes side of things, but she couldn’t continue doing so any longer, considering Marinette has let her crush on Adrien get in the way of her job as Ladybug more than once and the kwami just couldn’t allow that and with Master Fu gone and none of her friends around to teach her how her behavior could be worrisome and even get her in big trouble if found out by other people that didn’t know her so well, Tikki took up the mantle but..she constantly stressed over how to approach this topic- she knew Marinette stressed over every thing, and would spiral if she said the wrong thing.. though maybe Tikki was making a big deal out of nothing- humans were strange..maybe she was just misunderstanding somethings?</p><p>..of course in the back of her mind she knew that was ridiculous..</p><p>Especially now as Marinette fantasied about her future with Adrien for what seemed to be the hundredth time..and though Tikki hadn’t cared previously she couldn’t help but let out a long sigh from where she sat perched on Marinettes desk, specifically a little potted plant that happened to be the same color as she was which made it easier to blend in if someone were to barge in unannounced.. the dark haired teenager seemed to snap out of her thoughts when she heard the ladybug kwami’ s sigh, her bluebell eyes quickly flicking towards her- appearing confused with a small tilt of her head,</p><p>“What’s wrong?” She asked curiously, for a moment Tikki just blinked- staring at her in surprise, as she hadn’t meant her sigh to be loud enough for her to hear her, and surprised her Adrien daydream could be disturbed by her sigh- the kwami was quick to wave that thought away, as she just sent her holder a reassuring smile.</p><p>“It’s nothing, Marinette.”</p><p>She chirped gently, though as soon as the words left her mouth she began thinking over exactly why she had sighed.. and when Marinette just arched an eyebrow- clearly not believing her, she found herself speaking before it could even be pried out of her- “Actually, it is something! Something about Adrien..-“ Tikki exclaimed, her words came out rushed and quick and as soon as the young girl heard her crushes name she seemed to swoon and if this were like any of the cartoons Marinette had shown her, Tikki was sure she would be able to see hearts fluttering around the young girls head,</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>Marinette mused curiously, “Well..” Tikki started, trying to figure out how to word what she was going to say and upon seeing how ..worried her kwami looked caused the blunette to frown, becoming worried herself, “Oh no, did something happen to Adrien? Is he stuck somewhere? Does he need help?” Marinette questioned, her voice coming out rushed, as she started to think of every scenario that could have happened to the blonde boy, she had even began to stand up, “We gotta help if theres something wrong-“ “Marinette, Adriens not in trouble!” Tikki exclaimed, knowing if she didn’t stop this quickly Marinette would run out, and upon hearing Tikkis voice, she settled down letting out a brief sigh of relief, “Jeez..dont scare me like that, Tikki..okay, then whats wrong if hes safe?” She asked curiously, sitting back down ,and once the red kwami saw she had her holders undivided attention, she spoke; </p><p>“It’s your crush on him.”</p><p>”What about it?”</p><p>”Its..strange..a little concerning too.” </p><p>Marinette frowned a little in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing, “What do you mean?” She asked, “Well..I mean, you sneaking into his house..a lot.” Tikki replied, Marinettes eyes widened in surprise, tensing up, “Wha- I only sneak in to make sure hes safe! Thats my job as Ladybug!” She stated quickly, “Yeah but what about those times he didn’t need saving?” Tikki mused, with a tilt of her head, Marinette paused at that, opening her mouth before closing it, before eventually speaking- “Well, I just..wanted to..check in on him, you know?” She offered lamely, “Because he was with another girl?” Tikki questioned,  “I..well...I..” Marinette fumbled for a response, and Tikki just sighed- she didn’t want her holder to think she was scolding her but this was the only way to get her to see reason, so she continued, “What if Mr. Agreste had seen you sneaking it? How would that look?” She pressed, “I’d..uh- he’d....um..” The dark haired girl was once again struggling to find an explanation as she actually thought of the male finding her sneaking into his supposedly well guarded mansion and she suppressed a shiver, “He...wouldn’t be happy..” She finally replied, glancing downwards, “No..how about when you stole Adriens phone? What if his dad found out about that? You saw how he reacted just because Adrien took a book.” The kwami continued, and upon seeing the look on her holders face she knew Marinette understood what she was implying,</p><p>“I..I returned it though!’ She stated, “I know but still..if someone else found out? And not to mention..you teamed up with that mean girl, Chloe to sabotage Kagami...and you stole her phone.” </p><p>“We’re friends now!”</p><p>Marinette replied though by her expression, she clearly felt guilty, “I know, and I’m super happy for you two, but..what if you actually found Adrien in Kagamis contact?” Her question was met with silence as Marinette started at her, caught off guard, “Well..I..um..she- ..he..um..” Marinette floundered for a moment, “I know you’re friends now, and I’m happy for you too..and I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt your friends..not purposefully of course but..Marinette, you have to understand, you don’t..own Adrien,he doesn’t even know you like him..and you’re actions could get you hurt..and if you keep doing these things in the name of your crush on Adrien..I’m worried someone might get the wrong idea..and something bad might happen to you or Adrien, do you understand?” Tikki asked, her tone gently as she fluttered over to rest her tiny nub like hands on Marinettes bigger one, though upon not hearing a response Tikki frowned, watching as Marinettes eyebrows knitted together, and her eyes watered causing the kwami to gasp as her plan wasn’t to make Marinette cry! </p><p>“Ah, Marinette! I didn’t mean to make you cry, I was just-“ </p><p>“No, it’s fine! You’re right Tikki, I’m not crying cuz I’m upset...well I am..but at myself..I didn’t even notice..but i have been pretty obsessive lately...I was just so..focused on my love for Adrien, I keep getting blind sided..” Marinette mumbled quietly, gently scooping Tikki up to her palms, giving her a small smile, “I know and you’re still great but..maybe try to be his friend first? Adrien seems to value his friends a whole lot.” Tikki offered softly, smiling up at her holder who let out a soft giggle, leaning closer to gently press her cheek to Tikki’s. </p><p>“Yeah..Ill give that a try tomorrow.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not an updaye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just an update</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright- <br/>I am very..very sorry- I suck at updating things and writing on here is. Pretty strange to me-<br/>Ill try to get the next chapter up soon- </p><p>I aint forget this- im just unmotivated for stuff-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>